Allegiance
by Angel's Anthem
Summary: He WANTED her, but would never admit it openly. Secretly, the naive and unnaturally innocent Queen desired him as well. She was curious, but distraught. As the highest ranking warrior of his status, it was his duty to become her mate. Whether she loved him or not. They were to rule the Yautja race TOGETHER. For better, or for worse. 'Till death do them part...
1. The Brave One

**RATING:** (T^M) The following themes will eventually appear in this story: occasional/brief heterosexual activity, references to male/female genitalia, mating rituals, implied alcohol/sexual/domestic abuse, drama, angst, gambling, brief reference to slave trafficking, derogatory remarks, English/Yautja profanity, explicit descriptions of torture/violence, sensitive themes (death/birth/neglect) and implied witchcraft/sorcery.

* * *

**THE BRAVE ONE**

The arena echoed with roaring Yautja.

The champion's body glistened. It reflected a fresh sheen of sweat; gradually rolling off of his body in small beads of water. Compared to other Yautja warriors, he stood immensely taller than the rest; nine feet at least. By his victory alone proved that he remained the bravest. Strongest. Most cunning.

He was, no doubt, the most honorable and blatant choice for a sire. Protector. Mate.

She watched as he basked in the shrouding attention of his fans while they whooped and hollered for their undefeated champion.

Centerfold, he stood pounding his chest while claiming his kill. She could practically see his head expand with pride. He deliberately inflated his chest so that his smooth, amber skin would be visibly looked at.

The thermal netting around his legs, though shredded from his previous spar, squeezed every inch of his might. His bulging muscles bulked around his bones, angular and solid. To say the least, the victor was a warrior more brilliant than she had ever laid eyes on in his lifetime.

The future Priestess' young, innocent eyes couldn't help themselves. His enduring biceps were a feast to her eyes. She was lured from his forearm to his gloved hands; clenched into tight fists of predetermined rage. She tried to blink away, desperate, but his movement was just another deceitful path that lured her to his polished armor, ornate with battle scars and burns. His steel-plated groin was... colossal, stunning.

The young female felt of wave of guilt. She felt dirty. Impure. She was too young to be gawking over a man for older than she. But still, to starve her eyes of such a breath-taking sight was borderline torture. Especially when he lifted his fists into the air, muscles flexed and mandibles outstretched to announce his victory with a deep, powerful roar.

The female shifted her weight with unease. She was royalty; a princess. Could she have whatever she wanted?

She shook the thought away, having been ripped from her trance. She hadn't even noticed the commotion arising around her. It erupted even louder than before from every corner of the open arena. One by one, a spectating Yautja jumped up to grant the champion a standing ovation.

His fans were impressed by his ability to not only defeat one, but four Kainde Amedha. Without the use of his plasmic weapon. He was only granted to the use of wrist-gauntlets and a Combistick. - Rule 34 of Open Arena Sparring.

The adolescent ruler was the only one to falter. She was still in awe; unable to find the will to bend her knees and stretch her legs. She had remained seated, her eyes gleaming at his figure while the lights sporadically flickered around him like flaring strobes.

Her throne-like platform was the smallest of five; though equally decorated like the rest. She sat between her brothers, while her sires, the Elite Elder and High Priestess of the Orädd Clan sat behind them; elevated higher than their thrones, and then some. She tried to bite away a soft smile, finally finding some sense to clasp her hands together and join in on the overwhelming range of applause.

Suddenly, her heart fluttered when his gaze crossed her own. Her breath was snagged. Her body froze, numb to everything save for his all-too piercing stare that sent a quiver through her chest.

She waited while he turned his body in her direction.

At first, she couldn't comprehend his movements. He began to approach the center of the platform - her throne - nonchalantly. She chirped with anxiety, clicking her mandibles nervously. The Elite Elder couldn't have picked a better time to confront the crowd. He, her sire, stood to meet the champion halfway. He rose a weary hand to silence his mate's tribe on her command.

"The were honorable prey. You fought well," her father chirped.

The young Yautja felt her shoulders slouch. Her sire had addressed him as if he were royalty; as if he were family. Her light smile depressed into a subtle frown, bitter. The champion returned the Elder's favorable gesture, pounding his chest and bowing. He then turned to High Priestess Ezra, the princess' bearer, the Young Bloods, her fierce blood brothers and, finally, herself. They nod simultaneously in return.

The fierce warrior turned his attention to the Elite Elder again, tall and unfaltering. His shoulders broadened with pride. Not a hint of emotion lingered on his expression despite his honorable victory. She grimaced. He come off as a warrior without passion to fight. She turned away from his brief stare, scoffing. She hoped he would eventually find someone else to send his glares to.

His name was, Ye'yinde.

It meant, _The Brave One._

* * *

The sparring ended sooner than she would have liked.

Before she had the chance to protest, the female Yautja was escorted out of the arena. A n'ritja was to follow; a slow celebration to commend the champion for his bravery. And to recognize his honor publicly - as if winning forty-two consecutive spars wasn't enough.

She would endure another hour or so of his lingering stares. Tradition was tradition. There were rumors that Ri'ka's sire was to promote Ye'yinde. He'd become an Elite General, who answered directly to the Elders.

Her brothers, Prince Kal'de and Prince De'lak, walked on either side of the princess; each of her hands tucked away between the fold of their arms. Her robes of crimson silk grazed along the surface of the marble floor as they swiftly approached two wooden doors; incredible in size and embroidered in rubies; the prize jewel of the clan.

The doors opened into a chamber far more grand than the arena. Larger. More elegant. It was impressive for a race who devoted their lives to the hunting of Kainde Amedha. Golden, glass pitchers lined the circular walls, omitting a glow of indigo flames. The royal family's best fighters, previous champions, and special guests were already awaiting their arrival, standing in groups to socialize with one another in their native tongue. They were instantly stifled when the offspring of the Queen and King passed through the arch. Preparing to say his farewell, the eldest of her twin brothers, Kal'de pecked the female Yautja on the cheek with his mandible.

"Go on without us, Ri'ka. I'd advise you not to wait," dismissed Kal'de, motioning for his twin to follow.

The sovereign adolescent was left alone amid the crowd. She hated crowds. Desperately searching for a face she was familiar with, the princess tried to avoid the glances of others. Catching sight of her bearer and sire, she immediately crossed the floor to take her seat next to them. They welcomed her with lofty trills, but no words.

The young female understood. Her sires were busy with more important conversations; diplomatic topics that carried under the category of burdens rather than leisure chat. It would be foolish to stop and discourse with their third and youngest pup.

Sighing, Ri'ka watched as the others enjoyed their evening. She noticed how a few male competitors eyed the beautiful females capering across the glamorous tile, twirling around in their elegant linen. Female clothing was meant to brandish their bodies, however the key was to cache what truly mattered to them. Each female Yautja was different when it came to the relevancy of their bodies. But, what was even more amusing was the fact that none of them were in season, yet the males still lusted after their bodies. Though, none would dare touch a female without her say so.

The budding queen-to-be glanced down at her own attire. She had kept her crimson robes from earlier that evening which covered her waist in a tight band while her skirt of great length was frayed. It was divided by a deliberate slit cutting from one hip to the floor; exposing her feeble thighs. Only a small triangle of her stomach was revealed- she had pale skin, splattered with peachy swirls- in complete view of any eye who put it to use.

The princess used the edge of her fingertips to smooth down her flowing gown, only to see her pathetic, yet blossoming, breasts. Her dreadlocks were lengthy when compared to most Yautja. Males seemed to like that. It was a nice play-thing during sex. Ri'ka was sure whether she should be flattered or nervous.

But, she was too frail.

Ri'ka lacked a warrior's greatest feature.

Battle scars.

They were evidence of strength. Courage. Fury.

All of which she lacked as well. She had neither the battle scars nor the muscles expected for royalty.

Jerked from her thoughts, she was drawn to a sight at the entrance, the doors being reopened. Applause commenced, once again, through the great hall.

He had arrived.

Her heart began to flutter. She felt so insignificant to him. So inferior. So helpless. She hated it. Every time he would glance at her, even in the smallest way, his eyes would pierce through her body. He knew. She knew. Each of them knew that, soon, they would have no choice but to join together. There were no loop holes. No escape routes. They were honor-bound to each other.

His fabricated skin was still open to view, though covered in a new, finer batch of protective net. His wrist-blades had been removed, only to be replaced with golden guards. His chest mirrored that of gold as well. It shimmered; reflecting the fire's blue flame. His dreadlocks, surprisingly longer than her own, lay carelessly across his shoulders as he entered with a perfect stride. He bowed to _her_ guests as they welcomed _him_, his face vacant of any emotion. The stubborn adolescent crossed her arms and turned away in a subtle pout.

He was too preoccupied in soaking up the looks from _other _females. He made no effort to know her.

So, neither did she.

Suddenly, a hand engulfed the length of her arm, sliding down her sensitive skin to grab the tips of her talons. Immediately, the princess's attention was drawn to the intruder. She was about to make an outburst, challenging _someone's _honor, but her eyes were quick to scan across the looks of blunder among the attendees' faces. Swallowing, she followed the fingers that held her captive and identified the clawed talon. Standing, Ri'ka tried to bend some slack between his grip and her arm. He was brutally forceful.

Ye'yinde.

He watched her closely, eyes dancing from the inner sides of her mandibles, bare neck, then, finally, her hand. She followed his gaze, wondering who was going to move the next piece in the game they were playing; the facade they were creating. Grasping her hand a little tighter, he turned his head upward to meet her towering figure on the marble platform, as if to make sure he wouldn't regret it later. She could feel his muscles flex with tensity, while his jaws clenched together. His face twitched with an uneasy scold while she lifted her chin to level his intimidating flare.

"Ri'ka," the Yautja hunter hummed.

It had been the first time she had ever heard him utter her name aloud.

"N'ritja cu'lt mi'ed." It sounded more like a demand than a question.

He wanted her to follow him.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she descended the marble steps from the loft, his strong arm guiding her to the floor. Ri'ka recognized the song portrayed; it was a tranquil dance that was performed when their clan lost a leader. He tugged her forward, causing the princess to gasp when her small buds bounced against his thick, metal chest. His hand was barred around her waist, tight enough to form a bruise.

Slightly frightened to be in male's clutch, Ri'ka hesitantly placed her dainty hand on his shoulder, admittedly fatigued with an uncomfortable pull of her neck due to the great differences in their heights. For a split second, she looked up at him to see if he shared a similar discomfort. His face was directed towards something else behind her, aimlessly searching for something that was clearly not in front of him.

In a few moments, her feet followed his. Her mind was distraught on a future they would have together, while his mind was elsewhere.

The **Sain'ja's N'ritja** had begun.

* * *

**PRONUNCIATIONS**

Ye'yinde: _Yeh-Yin-Day_

Ri'ka: _Ree-Kuh_

Kal'de: _Kale-Day_

De'lak: _Day-Lack_


	2. Uncanny

**UNCANNY**

The celebration raged deeper into the midnight and early dawn. It was accustomed for the Royal hosts of the ceremony to give a speech; one that would fill the people with a greater and lifted morale. As the honorable guests dispersed from the marble canvas, the King motioned for the blazing auroras to be displaced with a brighter such color: flushed, yellow flames. The room was lit with an illuminating atmosphere, while the King's Royal Guards departed from their posts along the spherical walls and surrounded the champion, Ye'yinde.

He had earlier escorted the princess back to her throne, where the remaining members of her family had waited. Her father had given his honorary nod of thanks and the same had been given by her mother. Her twin brothers, decorated in the finest such armor, had taken Ri'ka's hands as she ascended the flight of stairs to be seated in the throne between theirs. Presently, she sat, eyes wide and bones stiff, watching as her father, adorned in all his glory and admirable gems, approached the overseeing, stone balcony. He merely had to raise his hands only slightly from the railing for his cherished company to respect his wishes for a silent court.

"The night grows late and so this celebration must end," my father began. He used English. It was common to do so in the presence of an audience. The yaut'ja language was barely spoken unless it was to a jehdin companion.

He continued, mandibles flared with anticipation, "I am honored to administer the rank of General to, Ye'yinde, in the Orädd Clan! **Gkaun-yte ****mei'hswei****!** He has displayed the will of discipline, strength, motivation, and courage. I am proud to call him my ally!"

The Chief of Guards stormed up alongside Ye'yinde, grabbed his wrist and rose it into the air, shouting, "Ye'yinde!"

Just as before, an enormous cacophony barraged through the great hall. After one round of applause would lessen, another would arise in an attempt to keep the joy alive. Ri'ka's family stood, mandibles stretched and cries of bliss blatant, to support the new-found Protector and Apprentice Hunter of the Orädd Clan. It was their duty to be the ace supporters and greatest of examples. Ri'ka, on the other hand, sat and carefully kept a steady pace of clapping. She wasn't by any means moved by the immense level of roaring, for she was intent on watching Ye'yinde's every move.

He just...stood there.

Without a smile. Without even the slightest curl of amusement in his eyes. He was beyond any emotion at all: agitation, affection, desire, empathy, elation, remorse, or passion. The only apparatus one could evidently see was his unfaltering itch of pride. He was as cold as a stone and as bold as any hunter. Typical. But how was she expected to live out the rest of her life with this, this robot? He moved like one. He acted like one. He possessed no emotion to the slightest realm of life and duty was his pride and joy. She would never be a replacement for that. Through Ri'ka's eyes, her predetermined future was meant to be a miserable and enduring vivacity. Law 78.

Scoffing at her mother for the untimely scold, Ri'ka nodded and stood up like the rest of her family. She only shook her head, feeling her thick strands of rubbery hair shake back and forth with the motion of her head. He was so wrong; wrong for her that is. They were too different; too conservative; too opposing of one another. She was completely against being bonded with a man she barely knew, nor wanted to know. It was erratic: being forced into this. Suddenly, her father grabbed his golden beaker and rose for a toast in addition to his earlier speech.

"I am proud to have my daughter, Ri'ka, be betrothed to this Hunter. He will prove the greatest protection for your ruler, the future Yaut'ja Queen!"

Now, all eyes were fixed on her. To her surprise, the applause continued, with the augmentation of another yet intimidating stare from Ye'yinde; however, this time it was divergent. His piercing gaze was nothing more than a glare. She tilted her chin up as she was taught. Future Queens were meant to look and act superior; whether they meant it or not. She ceased her applause and bowed to her people with the deepest respect she could muster. As she rose and corrected her posture, her eyes widened as Ye'yinde, too, climbed the marble steps to make his way to her side.

Ri'ka eyed him; watching his concrete legs rebound with every long stride. The metal boots that encased his feet clanked against the floor and his long crimson cape swept along behind him, picking up his trail. His broad arms clutched tightly around his helmet, tucked gently in the cradle of his arms. His enlarged chest elevated even more in pride as he stopped beside her and turned to face the crowd. The last glimpse she had of him was of his gleaming, gold armor that mirrored the vivid light in the room. **Paya. **If she did not know him by the name of, Ye'yinde, she would have critically assumed that he was their Paya**. **But never once did he lay eyes on her. His stood motionless, while Ri'ka felt unnaturally warm next to him. All of this felt rushed. Amiss. Ghastly. Aberrant. Futile.

Hours had past before the ceremony had truly come to an end. The servants briskly worked to immaculate the ample chamber. Ri'ka was escorted to the exit by her eldest brother, Kal'de. He consistently pressured himself to care for Ri'ka. She was the next future the Orädd Clan had in store and as eldest, he saw fit to her protection until Ye'yinde took responsibility and became her reciprocal; safeguard; defender. Despite being a brutal Hunter, he had always kept a soft spot in his heart, reserved entirely for Ri'ka. He knew she was different. Her mind wasn't wired like the rest of them.

The King and Ye'yinde ambled calmly down the same corridor as Ri'ka and Kal'de, only several dozen feet behind them. The large, crescent-shaped windows were open to the mid-morning's streams of sunlight, filing inside the deep corridors. Ri'ka, shoulders slumped in an oddly fashion, trudged alongside her brother, lagging lazily behind. Her legs were aching, her arms exhausted from nothing, and her head throbbed with the constant sound of roaring applause. She slowly leaned her head daintily against his shoulder, while rapping her arm inside the cradle of his elbow. Ri'ka felt his chest rumble with low laughter. He grasped her cradled hand and kissed the top placidly with his lips, rubbing it after he finished.

"What's wrong, Ri'ka?" Kal'de finally broke the silence with his abysmal voice. She sighed; taking a deep breath as if to release all of her worries.

**"Mei'hswei," **Ri'ka addressed sweetly. Her voice was barely audible.

**"Mei-jadhi," **Kal'de acknowledged.

"Tell me the truth, Kal'de. Do you admire, Ye'yinde?" Ri'ka asked in a hushed tone.

"Who? Yale?" Kal'de suddenly stopped for a moment to look at his sister, before returning to their steady pace down the corridor. Ri'ka reverted her head to its comfortable billet on his shoulder. "Well, he seems to be a suitable husband for you. I know our parents wouldn't have any other Hunter save for him. He knows how to kill in the means of protection for you, our future Queen."

"Why? Do you disagree?"

"No," Ri'ka swallowed in fear. "He's more than incredibly strong; fit for any threat... But is he right for me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Kal'de's voice was etched with innocence.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this, but he just seems completely-"

"-Arthritic, blunt, boorish, bitter, quiescent, aloof...," Kal'de glanced to his right, smiling at his sister's astonished assertion.

He knew all too well that he had dissipated her scornful doubts, moreover. Ri'ka quietly laughed, feeling the heaviness that had resided inside her chest vanish with giddiness. She playfully nudged her brother's arm and made a quick flash behind her at the two Yaut'ja in the distance. They hadn't the least idea to assume Ri'ka and Kal'de's conversation was directed to them. Turning away quickly, she smiled up at Kal'de, silently thanking him. It was by his choice and his choice alone that he treated her with kindness beyond discrimination; for if his comrades ever had the knowledge of his tender side, they would disregard him with the same elucidation she has always received.

"Kale!" Ri'ka said, "Are those your honest thoughts about him?" Her smiled widened.

He only had to eye her once, tip up a small grin, and say, "Would I ever lie to you?"

"I hope not," Ri'ka smirked.

"Than, yes. Those are my honest thoughts of him," Kale confirmed. He quickly pulled Ri'ka aside into a conjoining corridor. It was considerably crepuscular than the main passage they were formerly on.

"Kale," Ri'ka's voice cracked with hesitation. She clutched his hands close to her beating chest while staring up at his equally concerned eyes with a sense of extreme longing.

"I don't... I don't want to be with him. We are too antithetic. He has never once truly spoken to me. I-I do not want to be with him, Kale. For the rest of my life. I feel debilitated whenever I think of my future; cold and miserable with that, stranger, until I grow old and die. He is not caring. He is not amiable. I'm certain that he does not feel."

Kale smirked, "You assume too much."

"Do I?" Ri'ka retorted in a sassy manner. He pointed his finger at her.

"Yes, you do, Ri'ka. Come on, he'll serve you as an honorable guardian and when the time comes, I'm sure you will come to adore him like the rest of our people," Kale grinned. Ri'ka glowered. The heaviness of worry returned even thicker in her chest and she collapsed against the glittering wall behind her.

She waited until her father and Ye'yinde had passed them before she gawked at the radiating sunshine only a few feet away. The world outside her palace was foreign to her. Only soldier stories and history compendiums could captivate the void of the outside world she knew nothing about. For a princess, she had always had the abounding rules. Ri'ka was forbidden to step a foot extraneous the confines of her palace walls. She was never allowed to converse with the public. Finally, she must never receive allotment of basic training, trials, or any other alternative brawling arts. Ri'ka's unconscious self was still staring off into the blinding light, in a comforting daze.

"Does my happiness not matter?" she brokenly mumbled.

"**C'jit, Ri'ka**," Kale murmured, shaking his head in frustration. He rubbed the back of his neck, running his fingers through his hair. "How about a history lesson to cheer you up?"

Ri'ka rolled her eyes, swinging her head to face him, "Seriously?"

"Of course," Kale took her arm and tucked it away with his and continued to escort her down the less illuminated hall. "I think you'll like this one."

Ri'ka's diminutive mandibles flared once, while she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"A thousand years ago, while the Dark Blade Yaut'ja ruled the skies and Yaut'ja Prime, they discovered that their Queen and current Elder of the council captured the offspring of the Predalien that our uncle, Wolf, annihilated back when there was an infestation on Earth. They locked it away in a lab under full security and, in time, that decedent gave birth to three additional Predaliens..."

"Yes, Kal'de, I know all of this," Ri'ka sighed. Kale shook his head, clearly bidding her to wait for him to finish his allegory.

"Yes, but what you do not know is that I found there were more than just three Predaliens. Later, the mother Predalien rampaged through the superior clan's pyramid. I don't know many details about how she got loose, but she did. Right before the fall of the Dark Blade Yaut'ja back on our home planet, our former Yaut'ja Queen was impregnated by the eldest member of the Predalien offspring. You see, when the mother Predalien gave birth to her three decedents, they were pure Predalien. More abomination- xenomorph, than Yaut'ja. But with the abominations running rampant through the city, their power and strength far exceeding our own, we had little choice but to go to war."

"How could there have been more than one abomination to begin with?" Ri'ka questioned.

"Irrelevant," Kale shrugged, "The war lasted for more than three hundred years before our race was almost decimated. The remaining Yaut'ja broke off into three clans, the Tämjas Clan, the Tyrannisk Clan, and the Orädd Clan, because of the three generations it took to fight the war. A war without an bpi-de in sight. It is said that the fourth offspring was a chestburster, but almost completely Yaut'ja. They said it took the appearance of a Yaut'ja, but had the characteristics of a xenomorph. Its skin could resist acid and ameliorate from wounds as quickly as you could blink. Its hands could retract claws with skin as hard as steel. It had the ability to alter its vision to hunt its preys. It appeared weak and pathetic on-sight, but when angered, the hidden strength was incomparable. It could watch its surroundings and mentally document every move; enabling it to learn the skills of others; the tactics they used to fight. It was determined as a heartless creature."

"So this new abomination became a threat just like the other Predaliens?" Ri'ka eyed her brother, trying to decipher fact from fiction.

"I have my suspicions that the Queen wanted to use it against the Predalien abominations," Kale said, stopping their stride in front of a large training room.

The exterior bulwark was made of transparent glass. It was meant strictly for observation. The walls were lined with countless weapons consisting of knives, long swords, wrist blades, and other gadgets, as well as an excessive variety of plasma weapons. Ri'ka had forgotten that it was his responsibility to train the unblooded Yaut'ja adolescents. She watched with a keen smile as the young pups sparred with their tiny hand blades on flourishing mats. One would growl at the other, puffing out his chest and stomping at the ground to display territorial superiority. The princess laughed. They were merely pups; the superiority they desired was scarcely in their reach.

Kale carefully jerked Ri'ka's hand to gain her attention. She pulled her gaze away from the pups and back to her brother. He bowed to her and pecked her cheek before conveying an apologetic leer.

"So is that the end of your story?" Ri'ka challenged. Beleaguering her brother was a specialty. He snickered, mandibles compressed towards his face in amusement.

"Very funny," Kale approached the doorway to the training room, "Turns out, know one knows where the 'Heartless Creature' resides now. Or even if its still alive."

"Perhaps, this creature is, Yale. He's pretty heartless," Ri'ka teased in a hushed tone.

Kal'de only shook his head, smile remaining plastered to his face as he entered the training room. Ri'ka only stayed for a moment. She crossed her arms, reclining them against her flat chest. Tilting her had to one side, she watched as the pups stood at attention in single-filed lines, directing all of their will power to putting full recognition to their mentor. Though she could not hear his words, Kal'de's mouth moved swiftly between commands. He would occasionally refer to a specific weapon on display, but as far as she could tell, they were currently mastering the use of a wrist blade.

One after another, each pup gathered the means to construct their own wrist blade. They carved each and every detail in the smooth surfaces of the curved knives. Once the compound process was complete, Kal'de demonstrated its use; one maneuver at a time. Ri'ka watched as the pups swung with all their might, perfecting their techniques and footing placement. She noted when their small, but firm muscles would flex and when they would counterman. Suddenly, all of their sweet faces were directed to a new voice in the room. A brace pillar blocked him from view, however, as soon as her curiosity climaxed, the Yaut'ja was revealed.

It was Ye'yinde.

His shimmering gold armor had been removed, only to be compensated with his former, tattooed armor; engraved with all of his past campaign flaws. It was tight-fitted; created to plant its steel surface into the Yaut'ja body; becoming one with their skin. As he, too, preformed the gliding techniques, his muscles, far more defined and enlarged, would flare up into a stiff projection. The netting around his legs and abs only advanced to construe the immensity of his strength. Ri'ka must have been staring, because Ye'yinde looked directly at her. She involuntarily flinched. He couldn't see her. Transparent glass was meant for the observers to observe without compliance.

Embarrassed and slightly paranoid, Ri'ka turned away from the glass and began to walk briskly in the opposite direction. If Yale was to discover her aggrandized lust to examine his behavior, she would be verbally brutalized with endless taunting. Suddenly, Ri'ka felt, even above her swift footsteps, another set of heavier treading. She froze; feeling the cold glare pierce her back. Someone was behind her. She stopped. And so did her visitor.

"Ri'ka," came a low, menacing roar.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

**"Jehdin" - **{Individual}

**"Gkaun-yte ****mei'hswei" -** {Welcome brother}

**"Paya" - **{God or conquering warrior}

**"Mei'hswei" - **{Brother}

**"Mei-jadhi" - **{Sister}

"**C'jit, Ri'ka" - **{Damn it, Rika}

**"Bpi-de" - **{End}


	3. Raz

**RAZ**

Ri'ka's feet were stationary, as if they had been secured with steel rods to the alabaster beneath her. Feeling an acute throb between her shoulder blades, the minor sovereignty graciously inverted herself to semblance an audience with her pursuant. With a bantam smile, Ri'ka looked at the Yaut'ja foremost. With hesitant eyes, she glanced upward to her callers face. Ri'ka's eyes widened with sudden concern, as embarrassment began to engulf her face with flush.

"Princess."

With a depressed lament, Ri'ka favored the address and remarked, **"Dteinou."**

She beheld the messenger's character. Though the pause of silence amid the sovereign and the servant was concise, it lagged incredibly longer for Ri'ka. In mere seconds, she denoted the durable exhaustion for whom the Yaut'ja displayed as if he were out of breath. The caliber of his message must have proven to be quite resourceful if he had to race the bulletin to the princess; confined within her triangular dwelling. The question that lingered in the back of her mind was that of the donor. A noble Yaut'ja was seldom granted the honor of a sitting with the royal dynasty let alone a meager letter of urgency.

"I was ordered to give this to you as soon as possible, highness."

"I was the intended receiver, however you have failed to mention the recipient," Ri'ka inquired, pronouncing the imperial accent as taught.

Law 83: A princess must perpetually acknowledge what behavior is alleged when alleged from an inferior. With a blunt click of his mandibles, the Yaut'ja messenger extended the scroll, sheathed in a silicon-gilded bust. His anatomy, however, was a great length absent of her own; his broadened arms gorging the void amid them. As a royal messenger, he was to remain steadfast in said stance until the receiver willingly obtains the delivered edict.

For a curt moment, Ri'ka's lips deviously turned up into a sly grin. With the Yaut'ja's head bowed lowly, awaiting her acceptance of the scroll, he could neither see nor detect her crooked smile. Her prestige had temporarily taken a toll on her behavior; transforming it into a brief act of tyranny. With such a effortless exploit on her behalf, a wave of power enveloped her cipher. The fact that he had no choice but to stand fast until told otherwise was all in the insecure balance of Ri'ka's hands. Desperately shaking her head, Ri'ka was forcibly seized into the here and now. Returning to authenticity, graciousness seating itself atop a bestrewn throne in Ri'ka's subconscious, the princess attained the silver cylinder and held it closely to her abdomen.

"His desire was for you to meet him in said location when it is most convenient for you, my lady."

Ri'ka listened adamantly and duplicated the messenger's corollary. She repeated it inside her mind to better apprehend who could have advised such information. With a slightly agitated sigh, Ri'ka's dainty hands grasped the cylinder and with two fingers began to unscrew the cap. Unconsciously conveying the scroll encasement back to the previous owner, Ri'ka allowed the fragile parchment to incline into her opposite hand. Inadvertently dismissing the attendant, Ri'ka fixated her gaze onto the words. A dear friend wanted to meet with her. It was forbidden, but she had no choice. She longed to see him as much as he did her.

Ri'ka was overwhelmed with ample relief, when she gazed away from her dear letter, to find that no one was inhabiting the same corridor and that the pups and instructors were still busily about in a blunder of combat rituals. Ri'ka hadn't quite tamed the giddy squeals that were habitually released within her when something came along in her favor. Breathing apace, Ri'ka dully fanned herself as she swept her own feet into motion. Her abrupt flux must have startled the instructors in the training corridor, for as soon as she lapsed the vacant doorway, the rustling of iron clad bustled aroused behind her.

"Ri'ka." The princess brushed her crimson robes before presenting herself to her pursuant; greeting him with a forced, yet sincere smile, clicking her mandibles in submission.

"I did not intend to disrupt your class, brother. Please proceed without further delay from me," Ri'ka conveyed sweetly. "I was just leaving."

Kal'de hesitated for a moment, staggering with what to say to such an impetuous response. He gawked at his fair ruler, while she stood their with volitional radiance. But there was something that he couldn't identify; something that made him nervously perturbed. He felt uneasy about her odd behavior to the point of concern. His weight shifted from one side of his body to the next, while he debated on his choice of words. He apprehended that she was shrouding some sort of knowledge, but to disclose directly against royalty was unlawful; so he decided to accept the future Queen's words and allow her to abide. Ri'ka's brother bowed quickly while watching her return down the hall without another delay.

"Sir." Kal'de bitterly turned his head towards the tip of his shoulder, allowing a distorted yet complete figure of Ye'yinde envelope his vision.

"It's nothing, General," the prince sighed.

"It would have been nothing if you had let the princess pass in the first place." Kal'de was momentarily perplexed by Ye'yinde's persistence. Kale examined the warriors face, who mirrored the same concern as he had prior to Ri'ka's leave. However, now, Yale was itching with dissatisfaction. Kal'de smirked; it was evident now that the King-to-be was never born with the art of subtlety.

When Kal'de postponed his retort, Ye'yinde intruded further, "Do you suspect something?"

"What the princess does with her own time is none of my concern," Prince Kal'de fabricated, "You will learn to respect that."

"Would you respect her even if what she desired would cause her more harm than good?" Kal'de paused in the doorway of his classroom, gripping the entry pedestal. His students payed no attention to their mentors, which conceded Kale to further dispute against Ye'yinde's tyrannical consideration.

"What do you mean?" Kale ventured, sliding his clammy palm across the address pad. The illuminated scanner confirmed his finger prints and close the door at his command.

"Exactly what I said," the challenged warrior responded bluntly.

Kale divulged a threatening growl. He was past the point of acquainted gossip. It was evident that his expression lacked compliance as his mandibles twitched in abrupt exasperation. He paced against the marble curb for a few seconds before halting. He solidly reclined against the bulwark, his toned back muscles shivering when they made contact with the bleak fixture. Cocking his head to the left in an intimidating manner, Kal'de cross his arms, the enlarged anatomy broadening across his alloyed chest.

"I will respect her at all times."

"Her safety means nothing to you?" Ye'yinde assumed.

"I never said that. Why do you insist on persisting any further? I let her go because it is not my place to question what she does. At least... not anymore," Kale scoffed, taking one step forward, erasing what space had been void between the two warriors. Ye'yinde twitched with sudden pleasure as he fueled his strive on the Prince's jealously. He guessed that what responsibilities had once been bestowed upon Kal'de were now falling swiftly into his shoulders.

"You hesitated," Ye'yinde snarled lowly, "You, as well as I, had suspected fraud in her majesty's intentions."

Kale roared, his outburst echoing through the corridor, "Are you accusing MY SISTER of lying?"

"I meant-"

"Exactly what you said, right?" Kale taunted, mandibles clicking, "Learn to hold your tongue. Her safety means everything to me, but you- you're intentions are all BUT admirable. I don't know what you will gain by acting maniacal, but, as long as I am still breathing, you will grow out of it before being crowed beside the princess."

Body rigid, Ye'yinde stood idle for a moment. His muscles flexed as if he were desperately trying to contain the bitterness inside him; mandibles fluttering with displeasure. Embarrassment had vanished long before he became a warrior, now his only verbal defense was anger and annoyance. But he was smart; a cunning, witty smart. Relaxing, the general bowed leisurely; allowing it to lag into a state of discomfort between the two men. Ye'yinde flashed a crooked grin just before Kal'de excepted his overdue gesture.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off, Ye'yinde-" Prince Kal'de breathed, "to cool off for a few hours."

Without hesitation, Ye'yinde fled to the next corridor, tugging along his sword, strapped tightly around his thigh, with him. Kal'de focused on him until the last silky fiber of his cape dashed behind the marble halls. Silently hidden behind a pillar, Ri'ka stood at the end of the corridor. She clasped to the frigid marble just as Ye'yinde turned the corner. He briskly walked in the opposite direction; his cape and helmet being all she could see of his towering form. For a brief moment, a twinge of guilt surged through her heart. Kale had defended her exaltation even though her notions were that of Ye'yinde's beliefs.

With his valiant strut, echoing inside the abiding halls, gave Ri'ka the cover she needed to dashed from the cover of her marble pillar; her back facing Ye'yinde. As she hastily walked away from the training galleries, the princess' eyes were beginning to weaken with exhaustion. Already her muscles were diminishing from lack of slumber, however she willed herself to continue. She came to accept that, even though she'd never ventured outside of the palace walls, this opportunity may never resurface again. Her heart ached to adhere the sender of the letter she'd received.

"Ri'ka." Ri'ka's eyes enlarging with an uncontrollable and sudden fear of being exposed to her true goals. Her moccasins shrilled against the polished porcelain as she turned around to greet her huntsman.

"Father." Ri'ka bowed lightly in respect. He was seldom ever choleric, however, Ri'ka recognized some sort of agitation emerging; her clue being his flared mandibles.

**"Paukr ****dhi'rauta ****lou-dte kale** **ka'rik'na pauk."** Ensuing the king's phrase, itching with frustration and pride, the clan leader walked briskly past his daughter, haphazardly nudging her shoulder with the surface of his golden armor.

**"Sei-i," **Ri'ka quickly affirmed, her mandibles clicking together with regard; eyes and head lowered with submission.

Inhaling a deep, shaky breath, the princess earnestly trudged the antecedent corridor which led to a flight of stairs. The base of the marble steps, recently polished with a resplendent glint, flared out into the colossal aperture. The chamber was lit with the faint glow of apricot flames, imitating the crepuscular light beaming from the outside world's sun. The walls shined with trophies of kings and queens' who predestined her. Sighing, Ri'ka accepted the aid of the railing, nodding twice to the pair of soldiers standing guard at every post amid the crescent-moon fabricated windows.

In a thick daze, Ri'ka's mind wandered as she erotically paraded deeper into the fortress of the mountain where her mother was waiting; patiently she hoped. Still, as the sunlight began to whither away, replaced with the apricot blazes of the kindled lights lining the hall, Ri'ka shivered with distaste. She preferred richer colors, similar to the ones that had been lit at the ceremony earlier. Indigo. Briefly chocking on her breath, Ri'ka wondered why she had an immersed amity for indigo. Was it how perfectly it had reflected from Ye'yinde's armor? Or the fact that it designed the most absolute silhouette of him? No! Stop it! How could she possibly think affectionately of that machine?

Before her eyes, the door to her parent's chamber appeared; almost too close for comfort. With a faltering hand, Ri'ka dabbed the bejeweled door with the flat of her knuckles. A smooth clatter welcomed her inside. Accepting the invitation, Ri'ka smiled as her mother opened her arms for a favorable embrace. Her mother was clothed in crimson garments, fastened with glass beads painted with swirls of similar pigments. It swayed with her movements as if they were controlled by the wind.

"I thought the king was going to claim me as one of his trophies when he told me you wanted an audience," Ri'ka flashed a smirk at her queen for an agile moment before lightly clicking her mandibles together in humility, "He conveyed more dissatisfaction than when Raz revealed he desired to be a physician and not a warrior."

**"C'jit," **the queen mumbled, casting the loose fibers of her slick, black conduits of hair behind her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Ri'ka catechized formidably. Her mother was not so easily moved with an answer. The young princess watched her mother, magnificent with an oscillating joy for life and a fury for passion, as she paced the floor; her skin boiling with an undeniable rage that Ri'ka would never understood.

"He was going to punish you, Ri'ka." The princess' eyes dilated with consternation. "Your behavior towards Ye'yinde's victory the night of the ceremony, I agree, was unacceptable as the future queen."

"Punish me?" Ri'ka wailed, "But I've done nothing wrong!"

"You wouldn't celebrate your mate's victory alongside the rest of your family and your people, Ri'ka." Ri'ka's face suddenly felt flush with steaming exasperation. Habitually, her mandibles began to twitch, counterfeiting her agitation in a threatening manner. She could even feel her muscles forthwith bulge beneath her haggard skin, thin and delicate.

"It is entirely his own blunder that I was neither impressed nor aroused by his victory," the future queen snarled. Suddenly, her mind recoiled and flurried with a hatred not yet tamed, "And he is NOT my mate."

The current queen snapped, flourishing all of her artistry with a thick veil of abhorrence, towards her daughter, "Whether by your will or not, you ARE marrying him, young lady."

"Not if I don't want to. He's a brute. Why can't anyone else see this?"

Any other day, Ri'ka would have submitted to her sire's wishes, but, rather bluntly, she decided to defy their will and speak her mind. Conversations between the two of them had always itched with frustration and disapproval, however, it was the norm for one of them to frequently cede against the other. Standing her ground, the princess prepared her physique for a barbaric, rhetorical clout. However, much to her fortune, the colloquy never came as expected. Ri'ka was moved by a brief temptation of repeating herself, but refrained from doing so. Growling, the heat of frustration brewing within her, Ri'ka began to leave the room. Suddenly, the back of her satin robes bucked against the surface of a plate of metal armor. Ri'ka, having the wind knocked out of her, angrily spun around to penalize the ignorant behind her.

"Excuse me! Haven't you-" Ri'ka's voice was instantly hushed when her eyes ensnared with Ye'yinde's. Ri'ka stumbled away from him, carelessly rattling the glass consoles behind her. Ye'yinde's hand was quickly extended towards her to catch her fall, but she refused his hand, swatting it away from her. He withdrew immediately.

"Forgive me, your highness," Ye'yinde's deep voice confessed. Cringing her neck, Ri'ka was almost disgusted by his sudden yet fake compliance.

"It's quite alright, General. Was there something you needed?" Queen Ezra brushed away the invisible dust from her gown.

Ri'ka caught yet another sharp glare from Ye'yinde before he answered, "I heard raised voices." Ri'ka's slapped her hand over her mouth as her jaw collapsed in disbelief; a smile spreading across her lips when her mother withheld a giggle.

"I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing more that needs to be said here," the Queen sighed, "Please escort my daughter to her room."

"No!" Ri'ka rebelled, "Mother, I had plans for tonight!"

"Mhmm? Like what? Apologizing for your rude behavior to him?" Ri'ka's shoulders slumped in embarrassment, her face igniting with blush.

Silenced, the princess refused to say another word. She brushed past Ye'yinde's plated shoulder to open the bejeweled doors of her parent's chamber. With a blatant huff, Ri'ka retraced her steps down the staircase, untouched by the copper-gilded railing. Already, the princess could feel her eyes swelling with calamity. She ignored the shimmering trophies and the crescent-moon windows. The light from the outside world was fading quickly as were the apricot flames. The flares which lined the halls were no more than granite flames now, omitting a silver shine to everything inside the alcazar. With her mind vacant of any thought, Ri'ka approached her chamber doors without any recollection of time.

"Allow me." Ye'yinde propelled his body in front of her to disclose the door to her room. For a moment, Ri'ka stood idly inside her doorway before turning around to face her escort.

"Why are you doing this?" Ri'ka asked in a muffled tone.

"It was my queen's request," he growled. Ri'ka averted her eyes to the floor and inhaled.

"Please, for both of our sakes, stop pretending to be someone you obviously hate."

Ri'ka fastened the door shut, leaving the king-to-be no time to rebuttal. The princess, eyes anchored to the extravagant moon flickering outside her window, culled the tiny scroll from the fold in her cape. She desired to hear more of his words, or re-read what he had written to act as if he were actually speaking with her in the present; however, her legs lavished all of their energy and she succumbed to the ground, aching with unhappiness. Ri'ka should have known: even if she had managed to leave the palace unchecked, she would have never found him. It was nothing but a surge of impaired hope.

"I'm sorry..." the princess whispered.

"For what?" Startled, Ri'ka flung away from the door to the aegis of her bureau. There, lit by the gleam of moonlight, stood the writer of her overture. He wore a nefarious smirk, his arms crossed over his formidable chest.

"Raz!"

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

******"Dteinou" **- {Messenger}

**"Paukr ****dhi'rauta ****lou-dte kale** **ka'rik'na pauk."** **- **{Your mother desires an audience with you.}

******"Sei-i" **- {Yes or Of Course}

******"C'jit" -** {Shit}


	4. By Any Other Name

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I wanted to reassure you that your reviews have not gone unseen. I've enjoyed reading all of them and they have given me the confidence to continue! For that, I wanted to specifically thank - wicked falcon, Luv4Uncas, RubyDracoGirl, Yautja321, TwinWarriors95, Caddaren, ScruffySock, AngelOfDarkness777, "Guest", and "de". By the way, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to slip me a quick PM. :) ENJOY!

* * *

**BY ANY OTHER NAME**

"In the flesh, baby."

Ri'ka stood, gaping with surprise. Mentally, she was inept to move. The princess began to jitter with anxiety while staring, stupefied by his seemingly delusive form. The warrior before her anticipated her response while flashing crooked smiles at her many attempts to speak. Finally breaking the lingering, yet temporary silence, Raz beamed with a fit of laughter; it echoed through her quarters like a siren through a city. Suddenly, while his eyes were clenched together in a struggle to suppress his laughter, a petite hand clamped his mouth shut, muffling his bellowing cackles.

"Don't be so loud!" Ri'ka hissed, her dainty lips caressing the curve of his ear. He shivered beneath her tickling touch and eyed her, a depraved smile cultivating beneath her slim fingertips.

"As you wish," he mirrored her benign tone.

In one swift motion, Raz spun around to embrace the princess, securing her body within his clutch. The former prince dipped her figure, allowing the top of her head to graze the marble tile, before stealing a kiss. He planted his lips against her forehead, dominating that region with a desirous, lingering smack. He braced his right hand around her back, allowing the cascading folds of her apparel to drape about his weathered armor. With his left hand, he held the side of her face, drawing her closer to him. Ri'ka's mandibles fluttered with an impulsive tingle. She gawked at him while his eyes were closed, lips pursed against her precarious skin. He was so convened; unwavering. This act only intensified her obsession with the brother she had learned to idolize.

Finally, his eyes opened to find another pair fixed on him. His pursed lips recoiled, but his biceps held her in place. With her body suspended, Ri'ka staunched the twinge in her neck, muscles strained and dulled. Even through the aching pain, she preferred to sustain this moment, for she seldom had the freedom to see him alone. Gradually, Raz leveled Ri'ka so that she was standing inches from his body, her eyes parallel to his collarbone.

"I've missed you, wee thing," Raz hummed, smoothing away a thick strand of her hair. His dismal, foreign accent could lure her to sleep.

His face flared with warmth as Ri'ka acknowledged him with a kiss in return. Heedless were her efforts to reach his scarred cheek, so the resourceful teenager concurred that a peck to the jaw would suffice. Raz was Ri'ka's eldest brother, but never mentioned as such. Since the day he was born into royalty, the prince rebelled against Orädd's autocratic and brutal lifestyle. Upon discovering that Raz was approaching a more domestic line of work, her parent's deemed his actions to be an equivocal betrayal.

Ri'ka inwardly shuddered at the memory. On that day, for the first time in his privileged life, Raz had expressed his pain, heartbroken that his sires would not favor the essence that he desired to liberate lives, rather than eradicate them. No longer welcomed on palace grounds, Raz accepted a most gracious offer to redeem himself on the front lines as a corpsman. Perhaps that is why Ri'ka loved him so much; he had once felt as she presently does. He knew.

Flung from her penetrating scrutiny, Ri'ka jumped when her brother dramatically gasped, lifting his index finger in front of her face. He began to gorge through the furrows of his bronze plating, searching for something he had previously hidden. With widening eyes, his excitement grew. The antecedent prince pulled an article of jewelry from his pocket, waving the tiny, convoluted pendant within the grip of his fingertips. It swung in front of the princess for mere seconds, before her greedy, miniature hands snatched it away with an enormous smile plastered along her darling lips.

"I have something for you," Raz chuckled at her reaction, "Well, had, more like it."

"How?! Where did you find one?" Ri'ka exclaimed, forgetting all forms of etiquette. Suddenly, her expression morphed into a scold, "Did you steal it?"

Raz pressed is hands against his hips while laughing at her untimely assumption, "No, Ri'ka, I didn't steal it! I used to be a prince, for the love of Paya! I did have to fight someone for it, though."

Ri'ka rose a suspicious eyebrow. She was convinced that Raz would never pick a quarrel over something as ridiculously primitive as a necklace. "Is that where you got that scar?" Ri'ka taunted with a smirk, pointing to the fresh blemish on his cheek.

Her brother scoffed, "You should have seen the other guy, that crazy bastard."

Ri'ka let out a soft giggle, shaking her head while peering at the shimmering stone in the palm of her hand, "Really, Raz. How did you actually manage to find one? There's only one other in existence!"

Plucking the gem from her hand, Raz gazed at it's dazzling surface as it reflected the radiance of purple from Ri'ka's torch-lit chamber. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh, come on, Raz! I only get to see you every twelve seasons!" Ri'ka begged, her needy hands pulling at his arm, "Please tell me!"

"Alright," Raz whispered with a grin. Seeing his angel, baby sister beam with such interest and temporary happiness was something Raz had increasingly longed to witness. His chest squirmed with an uncontrollable yearning for his complacent to become her's as well. So, naturally, it was only right that he give in.

"Månsten," Raz began, "That's what we call it back at camp."

"Moonstone?" Ri'ka translated, her eyes in a trance. "Why?"

"This here, wee little white stone, reflects any and all colors. Right now, the edges remain white, however the middle is a deep plum, like your room."

"That's amazing," Ri'ka gaped. Raz chuckled when he felt the tickling sensation of her breath as she drew closer and closer to the deceptive jewel.

"Believe it or not, this beauty is what you get for cracking the tooth of an xenomorph. A friend of mine was bitten, poor bastard. The beast tore off most of his skin, and there, lodged into the bone, was an xenomorph tooth, bloodied and broken. After I had removed it, pieces began to chip away and thus we have the Moonstone."

"Is your friend in recovery?" Ri'ka's mind was quick to transition subjects.

"He was... after I had fought him for it," Raz teased. "He wanted to surprise you with it as much as I did."

"What?" Ri'ka grinned in disbelief, "I don't even know your friend."

"Aye, but he know's you," Raz placed the chain back into Ri'ka's possession, squeezing her hand shut as if to finalize his gift to her. After receiving his sister's questioning glance, Raz sighed, reliving his painful past of loss and disapproval. "If you had to spend the rest of your life away from your family, you'd talk about them all the time too."

The princess' eyes began to water, her bottom lip quivering at the tone of his voice; so courteous and gentle. He stood, arms length away from her, yet she could almost touch the doleful aura surrounding him. His sandy eyes were now cast to the ground. Flicking away what hair draped along his back, Raz caressed his neck and desperately tried to laugh away his agony. She watched his eyes twitched, as if trying to find the nobility to look up at his fair ruler. Finding none, his gaze remained latched onto the vapid, alabaster floor.

Without another inch of hesitation, Ri'ka listened to the quiet patter of her own footsteps as she ran towards her brother; her prince. With incredible force, Ri'ka hurdled her body against his, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the future Queen refused to grant him clemency, even though he insisted it was unnecessary. Ri'ka knew better. By the light elevation in his chest, she could tell he was short of breath. This only aroused Ri'ka to tighten her embrace; flattening her body against his. The minor sovereignty felt tears erupt from the corner her eyes when the former prince returned her grasp, cradling her body within his steady arms.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, love," Raz whispered, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"When do you have to leave?" Ri'ka never withheld her grip.

Ri'ka's question was met with Raz's silence. Even though he sensed that Ri'ka already knew his answer, he was hesitant; the words tormenting his own heart as well as her's. "Tonight," he whispered, his face still pressed into the curve of her neck.

"I don't want you to leave..."_  
_

**~O~**

_"He's not here to stay, do you understand me?" Ri'ka's wide eyes beamed with excitement as she continued to stand on her toes. _

_"Ri'ka, stand still and listen to your father," Queen Ezra said, a scowl in the curve of her brow. _

_"But, mom, I can't! Raz is coming!" _

_The petite princess stood a little more than four feet from the ground. Her light curls bounced in sync as she did. The little girl, pale and scrawny, acted as if her brother's rare visits were an international holiday. Her palms became sticky with sweat, every time, because, deep down, she had been nervous. Even as a child, she feared that the war would change him. She often had nightmares that her brother would return, having forgotten who she was. _

_"Where are your brothers, Ri'ka?" Suddenly, her mother's words impaired the child's chest, her expression immediately sagging with a painful frown. _

_"Kal'de said he'd come if it was convenient for him," Ri'ka sighed. The innocent princess began to shake with tears, deciding to continue, "A'dyn said he'd rather be slaughtered than be caught 'conversing', whatever that means, with a fucked-up-traitor he's forced to call 'brother'."_

_The Queen's eyes widened, hindering her from reacting quicker. "Mommy, what does that mean?" _

_Ezra turned away from her daughter to eye the King. She glared at his stout form before he felt her piercing gaze and turned around. "You better clean your son up, or Paya help me..." _

_"Understood, my Queen," he reassured. _

_"You," Ezra whirled around to revert her attention towards her daughter, "I don't want you to repeat that phrase again." _

_"My Lord and Lady." The King and Queen were directed to the guard entering the first corridor in which they stood. __"He's arrived."_

_Stepping forward, the Queen held Ri'ka's hand within her's. By her side stood the King as they waited for the guard to present to them their long-awaited son. Prying from her mother's grip, Ri'ka pulled away to position herself closer to the entrance, taking a deep breath. Her previous excitement resurfaced, as did the continual bounce in her step. The moment she had waited for came like an angel fleeing from Heaven. As if time had ceased, Ri'ka charred the image of her brother, emerging from the mysterious outside world, into the most sacred part of her memory. _

_"Raz!" Ri'ka screamed, her hands flailing above her head as she lunged after him. _

_"Sweetheart!" Raz lifted the little yaut'ja up into the air. Her laughter made him smile as he squeezed her little form close to his armored chest before returning her bare feet to the marble floor. _

_"I scared you this time, didn't I," Ri'ka crossed her arms in sweet victory, smiling at her brother when he removed his decorated helmet. _

_"I don't know-" Raz playfully shook his head. _

_"Don't lie, Raz, I saw your face! It was a look of sheer terror!" _

_"Alright, alright!" the corpsman chuckled, "I admit it. You got me this time!" _

_To Ri'ka, Raz had led her to believe that she had successfully surprised him. As he did the last visit. And every visit before then. And he planned to do so again at future visits. Seeing her smile was all he could artistically take with him to war. To him, at this point in his deplorable life, was all that mattered. _

_With the child yanking at his sprawling array, Raz hadn't even realized that two yaut'ja rulers were discerning his every move. With hesitant eyes, the former prince regained his composure, patting the squealing pup on the head. With Ri'ka following closely behind him, Raz moved forward to present his respectful greeting. The bulky clank in his step furnished the now empty atmosphere. Aside from his attire rattling, metal against metal, the room was chocked with an awkward lull. _

_"My Queen," Raz bowed. He was grateful that his mother would nod at his gesture, but Raz was having difficulty hiding his hesitating affliction; Unable to call the Queen, 'mother', was undoubtedly conflicting in its own way in the eyes of a, practically abandoned, son. "My King." Raz was quick to switch his attention so that a balance of esteem was distributed.  
_

_"You boring grown-ups can talk later!" Ri'ka suddenly piped, "Let's have some fun." _

_That look. Raz was no stranger of its heinous glare. The only difference he could clearly detect was the fact that his 'parents' bored their gaze into his little Ri'ka instead of him; their treacherous son. Gripping her flailing arms and instinctive shoving the princess behind him, Raz stood between the king and queen's disprove and the exemplary pup naive to their hostility. No doubt he wore an expression of pure disrespect. With a quick flick of his head, he peered over his shoulder, catching her eye immediately. _

_Raz growled in a hushed tone. "Quiet now." _

_"But why?" Ri'ka's voice was hoarse with disappointment, "You promised last time that we would spend the ENTIRE day together!" _

_"I know," the former prince sighed, "Perhaps... another time, love." _

_"**Mei'hswei."**_

_Upon hearing that voice, Raz's smile had almost resurfaced, though his previous anger hindering him to do so. Instead, he gritted his teeth and mustered a sincere grin. Turning around with a light step, Raz faced his brother, Kal'de; a brother he had not seen in over a decade..._

_Raz was, more or less, appeased to hear a voice that he'd grown of age with. It was, as he suspected, more profound and etched with deceptive authority though. The fledgling pup he'd once been a mentor too, was now veiled in his parents' mutual scorn - having been taught over the years that Raz was nothing more than a traitor to both the Royal Family and the tribe. Feeling the strength in his shoulders subside with fatigue, Raz clicked his mandibles in submission, offering a short bow to his younger blood-brother._

_Kal'de was hesitant. He'd been earnestly disciplined to adapt and conquer ever-changing environments and circumstances, but nothing, nothing could have prepared him for this; this unfortunate, premature uniting of two brothers - garbled by war and wavering credence. They'd undoubtedly grown apart, even from just one exchanged glance. They'd grown to think differently than one another; to act differently than one another; to be differently than one another. It couldn't have been anticipated and it couldn't have been helped. _

_Nothing was said while Raz's gaze gouged through the young prince's face, still pale and without fault. A sure sign that Kal'de presently remained an unblooded warrior. Twitching beneath his stare, Kal'de shifted his weight, unsure of the customs to which should follow. Raz's right hand smoothed across the top of Ri'ka's hair. The pup's dainty fingers were coiling around thick folds of his grime-stricken veneer. Relieved to be temporarily rid of their fixated eyes, Raz looked down at his sister's pleading face. Deciding that enough was enough, Raz scooped her tiny frame away from the jealous floor, cradling the princess in the crook of his left elbow. _

_"Now," Raz sighed, "How about that play-date I promised you, aye?" _

_"You mean it?" the pup beamed, her face morphing into a devious grin. _

_**"Sei-i," **the former prince accepted. {Of course.}_

_"Oh, oh, oh," the princess bounced, "Go that way, go that way! I have to show you something!" _

___Raz followed the direction indicated by Ri'ka's index finger. Amid the corridor shined the ardor of light from the outside world. Swiveled rays poured across the length of the marble floor while a clatter of bronze boots echoed through the lobby of the entrance to their beautiful palace. Slowly, Raz took Ri'ka away from their foiled presence; away from royal demand and expectation; away from their ill-conceived lies..._


	5. Drala'fa

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I received a message about how the chapters prior to this update were a little confusing to follow. So, for the sake of my readers, I toned it down a bit for this chapter. I hope reading it is a little more bearable! C:

I'm re-writing the first four chapters right also. Oh! The memory from chapter four is actually complete! If you want to read it, it should be up at the end of chapter four! I hope you enjoy this update! Thank you for all of the reviews! I adore them!

* * *

**DRALA'FA**

Raz stroked the princess' cheek with his right mandibles.

He had been gone for too long; longer than it was necessary. Others would, no doubt, disagree, but for Ri'ka's sake, he would argue any point if it meant staying. It would be worth it. Her wide eyes gazed up at him, her mandibles compressed to her face as she grinned. Sometimes, he wished she was still a pup, giddy with excitement and ready to embrace trouble.

Oh, how so many things had changed.

Unlike his last visit, he hadn't the courtesy to be welcomed at the door. She hadn't been waiting for him behind the stone pillars. She hadn't tried to scare him, and he hadn't been able to pretend like she had. He longed for those memories to become reality again, but, seeing that she had grown into a fine female Yaut'ja, perhaps it was best to leave things as they were. There was no sense on dwelling in the past. He knew better.

"Well, you're here now." The princess gently pulled away from her brother's grip. He took comfort in knowing that she was much more informal when he was around. "We need to make the best of it."

He could feel the depression in her voice, though she did a fine, exemplary job of hiding it. Ignoring the urge to click an apology, the former prince purred while taking her hand into his again. He couldn't agree more.

"Wait, Ri'ka." Raz trilled nervously. "I need to- I need to ask you something... before wasting anymore time." He shook his head, regretting his previous words. "It is of great importance that we talk."

"Later, perhaps. Can it wait?" Raz could have gotten lost in her gaze. She was so pure. He could not take away her happiness. He nodded, mandibles flaring, excited.

"Lead the way. I barely recognize this place."

Ri'ka did not delay. He recalled that she wasn't one to hesitate if she truly pursued something of great interest. He followed her light patter of footsteps. She was leading him to the door. A sickness tugged at his gut. He stopped immediately, unintentionally yanking at his sister's arm. Her attention pierced Raz as guilt smothered his face.

"Is something wrong?" Ri'ka place one hand against his plated chest. His chirped. She had no idea what that meant to him- placing her hand on his chest.

But he hadn't the heart to speak his mind. Not yet.

"Ri'ka, I cannot leave your presence. It would be safer if I were to remain here." Ri'ka shook her head, confused. "In your room."

"You don't have permission to be here, do you?" Raz heard a low growl emit from his sister; something he had never witnessed before. She was angry with him; possibly furious.

Suppressing his mandibles, fluttering lightly, he confirmed her assumption. Ri'ka let her hand fall from his chest. She turned away from him. He thought she was going to leave to inform their sires of his trespassing, but she stopped right in front of the stained-glass panels. She slouched, brushing a thick bundle of dreadlocks from of her face and behind her shoulder. Ri'ka had a heart, foreign to their violent ways and obsessive culture, too soft to consider informing the Elites. Or her sires. Raz was too important to her.

She sighed, clicking her mandibles in surrender. "Raz, you don't even have to ask."

He approached the young ruler, catching her from behind in his embrace. He had to lower his head almost an entire foot so that he could nuzzled against her neck. His chest rumbled with a deep purr. She was going to let him stay, undetected. She returned his gentle gesture. He could feel her light purr against his left mandible tusks. A sudden stirring behind her door made Raz perk up. He trilled at Ri'ka, uncertain. She clicked her mandibles, ready to handle the situation.

Ri'ka was quick to smooth away the ruffles in her uniform. She placed a finger on the sensory pad, allowing the automated door to open, but not completely.

Her heart sank.

"Ye'yinde?" Ri'ka hadn't intended to sound so nervous. She needed to correct herself. Standing a little taller, recalling all formalities, she added, "Have you come with a message?" It was subtle, but she was degrading the Honored Warrior to a messenger- a role in their society reserved for unbloods only.

For a moment, he did not speak. He rumbled with hesitance while his gaze refused to let up. She trembled beneath his stare. Did he suspect something?

"I came to check on you."

Ri'ka grunted. "I appreciate the thought, but there is no need."

Again, he did not reply right away. She took notice of him sniffing the air. There was no doubt in her mind that he suspected something, but he was also blind to what it was he suspected of her. She wanted to take this conversation into the hall. She couldn't risk him seeing Raz; even if any and all forms of Yaut'ja were forbidden from entering her domain without her direct permission. But he was an Honored Warrior. He wouldn't dare cross a line that could make him Bad Blood, would he?

"Are you certain you are alright?"

It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course. Have I given you a reason to believe otherwise?" Ri'ka vigorously shook her head. "Good night, Ye'yinde."

Ri'ka had intended to shut the door, but he stopped her, sliding his entire arm into the crevice still open between her room and the corridor. She gasped, slapping his hand away.

"What are you doing?" the princess demanded. "Go away, please! I'm sure you have better things to do." Ye'yinde's glare returned.

"I smell-"

"Honored Warrior Ye'yinde, please leave me alone. It is inappropriate for you to be here at this hour." Ri'ka had addressed the blooded warrior fully. This caught him off-guard and she had hoped it made him forget what he was about to say prior to her intrusion.

Ri'ka felt a sudden wave of warm air tickle the back of her neck. Raz had revealed himself! He instinctively pulled the young Yaut'ja to the side so that he was taking the blunt of Ye'yinde's gaze. Ye'yinde filled the corridor with a viscous roar. Raz mimicked him with his own devious roar. With mandibles flared, both warriors barked at each other, spreading their arms as if to spar.

"Your ruler told you to leave," Raz warned.

Ri'ka wanted to intervene. The door was completely open now and her sires could walk up at any moment if they were near. The two warriors were certainly making enough noise to cause attention. Ye'yinde snarled at his remark.

"Who are you?!"

Raz was amused. He would not answer the abhorrent warrior. A click of his mandibles was the only response he offered; a snide remark too quiet for Ri'ka to catch. Ye'yinde roared again; he diffidently heard the insult. He took a step forward, crossing the princess' doorway. Upon glancing at her, he realized his error too late. Raz charged. The two smacked heads immediately with Ye'yinde on the ground. The former prince dealt two devastating blows to the Honored Warrior's face, no doubt fracturing a mandible.

Ri'ka's head burned with panic as her brother and suitor wrestled relentlessly. Raz was defending her rights. Ye'yinde was reacting to a stranger in her bed chamber. Ri'ka knew why it made him angry; she understood his obsessive concern. If anyone, Ye'yinde should be the one permitted inside her private domain, no other- at least, that's what Ri'ka imaged he thought.

The princess wanted to intervene, but both would be punished severely if she were to be injured. It was dishonorable to harm an unarmed female. Bad Blood.

"Paya! What the hell is going on? Who is fighting Ye'yinde?"

Ri'ka whirled around, her dreadlocks slapping Kal'de in the shoulder. There was no stopping it now. Raz's fate was completely out of her hands. Before she could even contemplate an answer to give, her brother had left her side to aid her suitor. Kal'de moved quickly, prying the intruder off of the general. Raz snarled at his assailant, but was instantly silenced when he saw who it was.

"Raz!" Kal'de gasped, stepping away.

Ri'ka watched as he moved to her side, protectively wrapping his bulky arm around her shoulder. The young prince chirped at the general. Ye'yinde returned his own trill, already on his feet and eager for another round. There was silence for a moment. Ri'ka couldn't handle the pounding in her ears. She shoved her elbow in between her and her brother, attempting to remove herself from his firm grip.

He did not let her go.

"Ri'ka, what is this?" Kal'de demanded. Ri'ka swallowed hard and considered her words carefully. Shaking her head, she decided to be honest. Deviant. The treatment of her banished brother made her bones ache with fury.

"Nothing you should be concerned with, Kale. He is not a stranger to me." Ri'ka held her head high. She prepared herself for blistering scrutiny.

Kal'de shook his head, growling at the young Yaut'ja. His chest rumbled with anger. She stared at him, eyes piercing his enraged expression, waiting for his reprimand.

"Are you unwell, or just that foolish?!"

Ri'ka wouldn't lie; she had not prepared herself for that. His words stung, making her chest tremble. She wanted to release a roar that would split through the night. She could do it, if she tried. Hurt was embellished with equal rage. She jerked away from his grip, his claws scraping against her tender flesh. She clenched her fists and snarled.

"Ri'ka," Raz chirped gently, "Do not take blame for my actions. Please..."

"No," Ri'ka told her sweet warrior, having not forgotten her other brother. "I am sick of your mistreatment!" she screamed at Kal'de. All three males were taken back at her outburst. It amused Kal'de more than it should have though.

"To whom?" he scoffed.

She was insulted. "To Raz! My brother! Your brother!"

"He deserves no better, Ri'ka," Kal'de spat.

"He is family!"

"Ri'ka!" Raz's roar overpowered their voices. He shook his head at her, rumbling deep in his chest. She tilted her head, confused. "Please, do not..." Kal'de followed her bewildered gaze to his cast brother.

"Listen to him," the prince demanded. "You are an exceptional listener when he is near." Ri'ka snarled at his sarcasm. Ye'yinde fumed. He planned to include him in this banter.

"You were in her private quarters." The general roared to display the intensity of his rage. "That is forbidden!"

"Calm down!" Ri'ka defended, "He had my permission."

"I find that hard to believe." Kal'de assumed correctly. Raz did not have her permission, but Ri'ka had no issue with his presence. He did not make her feel uncomfortable alone. She trilled, searching for an answer. Her sire beat her to it.

"That is enough!"

His roar bellowed deeper than Raz's; even Ye'yinde's. Ri'ka shivered, chills running up her spine. No one dared to even consider speaking out against her father. He stood there, puffing out his chest. Rage was not a word that could describe the look of disappointment, anger, hatred on his face. His mandibles clicked in irritation, expanding and closing with indecision. His silence is what frightened Ri'ka the most. It was unnatural. He was normally exuberant when angry.

"General, you are dismissed." Ye'yinde did not hesitate. He clicked in submission, bowing to the Elder, and left without looking back. The worst was yet to come. "The rest of you. Come with me."

The royal brood followed their sire, each with a downcast expression. Their mandibles twitched with anxiety. Ri'ka followed Kal'de, while Raz follow Ri'ka. No one spoke a word, or peered away from the ground. Though Ri'ka had mixed emotions about the entire ordeal, she could plainly sense that her brothers felt shame.

They had dishonored their sire.

Ri'ka had lost track of where she was in the great palace, or which route they had taken to get there. It was early morning, the twin suns had not risen yet. The young female's heart skipped a beat when she glanced up to see that her sire had lead them to a room that frightfully resembled their bed chamber; only it wasn't. It was a war room, reserved for Priestesses only. Though it was not a laughing matter, Ri'ka wanted to trill out in laughter. It was ironic to her how their parent's bed chamber was like a war room.

Any shred of light-hearted thought the princess had were instantly gone. Her father stopped. She could hear his mandibles click. The Elite repeated the gesture when he turned to face his children. Kal'de was the first to take his jab.

"You have dishonored me greatly." Kal'de's mandibles fluttered. He lowered his head. "Open fights in the palace? Are you mad?"

Ri'ka wanted to defend him. It had been Ye'yinde. She wanted to place all of the blame on him. But the princess knew that would be a blight. It would bruise her honor more than his. There was no sense in tearing him down.

"Please accept my apology." Kal'de bowed to his sire. It was the first time she had ever seen him act in such a way.

Her father snarled. "You were born with honor, Kal'de. You make up the one percent of warriors who are not obligated to _earn _their honor! Does this have little meaning to you?!"

"My honor is intact," Kal'de growled. He'd been insulted. Their father did not witness the entire event. "As is Ye'yinde's."

"I hadn't questioned Ye'yinde's honor." Kal'de hissed. "It is his duty to defend Ri'ka!"

"As is mine."

Ri'ka was perplexed. This wasn't about Raz at all.

Kal'de flexed his mandibles, tapping his plated chest with his fist. Ri'ka ached with guilt. Kal'de hadn't come to defend her. He had come to defend Ye'yinde. Everything was so wrong, but to accuse the Elder of being inaccurate was a challenge to his honor, whether he was in fact right or wrong was irrelevant at this point.

"False words." The Elder shook his head, flailing his mandibles. "You are no longer _burdened_ with that responsibility."

"It will _always_ be my responsibility!"

"No, it has been passed down to the general. Any action you make for her is considered intimate. People will start to think we are corrupt!"

"I would like to speak for myself," Ri'ka snapped. She regretted ever drawing his attention.

"Ri'ka, you are borderline Bad Blood!"

"This is not her fault. I am. I trespassed her private domain. She had nothing to do with it." The glare the Elder gave Raz was so frightening it made her want to cower.

He snarled, "You _are _a Bad Blood, Raz. I have nothing more to say to you."

"No! He is not Bad Blood!" Ri'ka lunged out in front of Raz. It was a faulty action, seeing that any of them could easily shove her aside or crush her beneath their boot.

"He has no right to be here," their father growled.

"I asked him to come," Ri'ka lied. She could feel Raz's abdomen tense. Lying to an Elder was an act of treason. Her father's expression sagged. Was he offended? Hurt? Confused?

"Why would you do that? Knowing the laws against it! He cannot be here, Ri'ka." She hadn't expected his voice to be so quiet.

Ri'ka disregarded his tone. "He is not a Bad Blood! Sending him away would be his death." Ri'ka hesitated, trembling with fear. "I will not allow it."

"You do not have the authority to make demands of me, pup," her father scowled.

She stared at her sire, hands extended behind her. She could feel the folds of Raz's veneer brush against her fingertips. She watched her father's face flush from anger, to frustration, to regret. He sighed, clicking something under his breath. Kal'de kept his eyes to himself. Perhaps in his earlier years he would have defended his older brother, his blood brother, but now Ri'ka sneered at his betrayal; betrayal to family. To her, he reeked of cowardice. The Elder shook his head, no. The movement as slow, reluctant.

"It is the law. It is my duty to follow through with such things. It does not exclude family, Ri'ka. You must understand."

The princess, though born into a world that demanded fearless, coarse creatures, felt her eyes swell with tears. She needed a compromise.

"Ri'ka..." Raz began, trilling softly. She shrugged his hand away.

"If he leaves now," Ri'ka stumbled on her words, "and I promise never to speak to him again... will you let him live?"

She had expected her sire to instantly turn her down, ignore her comment completely; but he did not. He stood in silence, contemplating. She took it as a good sign, even if it meant giving up the greatest thing she had in her life. Knowing that he was still alive, somewhere in the galaxy, would have to be enough. It had to be.

"You would be honor-bound to this," the Elder warned. She slowly nodded, accepting her actions. Releasing deep growl, their sire gave a quick nod.

"If he leaves now, I will let him go." Ri'ka felt lighter, as if a heavy burden was taken off of her shoulders. She watched her father turn, striding away from them, silent and head low. She glanced at Kal'de. He looked troubled. Choked. She could tell he wanted to say something by the constant twitch of his mandibles. But he never did. His relationship with Raz would be forever unsettled, severed. They would depart from each other permanently, without a word.

She felt exhausted, while turning around to meet Raz. His head was downcast, eyes searching for something on the ground, desperate and lost. She tilted her head, confused.

This wasn't how she wanted to remember him.

He felt her gaze and looked up immediately. Breathing deeply, Raz held out his hand to her. She gladly embraced his tug, enveloping herself within his grasp. He held her tight against his abdomen, trilling. There were no words, at the moment, that could satisfy what would take a lifetime to say. Express. Instead, she allowed him to lead her away from that horrid room. After that, her mind was numb to where he was taking her.

Coming to a slow pace, Ri'ka inhaled the fresh air of the outside world. The servant's corridors kept the crescent windows opened, night and day, sun or rain. She could see the brilliant light from the twin moons.

Then, everything sunk in.

Raz was leaving.

She gripped him tighter, tracing her small finger against the edge of his chest plating. He purred. She smiled; feeling the vibrations in his chest made her feel safe. Alive. Loved.

"What you did for me..." Raz began, searching for the perfect words to illustrate his gratitude. He grunted, the agitated rumble vibrated through his chest again. "I will never be able to repay you, Ri'ka."

It sounded like a warning to her.

She shook her head. "You owe me nothing."

He trilled, nervously. "That is how our culture works. Exchanging gifts of equal value. To repay you, I would have to give up my own life."

She hissed. "I do not want that."

There was a moment of silence between them. He could not challenge her kindness; her natural, inner beauty.

Ri'ka listened to his heartbeat as he spoke again. "He is mistaken."

Ri'ka looked up to her brother, cocking her head in confusion. "What?"

"You are not Bad Blood." Raz caressed her face with his mandibles. "Never will be." She clicked her thanks, but said nothing. Her heart fluttered when he pried her away from him.

This was goodbye.

He cupped her face in his hands. They covered her cheeks completely, and then some.

"No matter what anyone says, remember that you will always be honorable. No one in this world is strong enough to take that away from you." _Please, don't say goodbye... _

Raz lowered his face, tapping his head against her's with a light pat. She closed her eyes, memorizing his touch and warmth. It was like a dream when he pulled away from her, disappearing down the corridor. She silently watched, motionless. Numb. Even when his form was no longer before her, she stood there, unsure of how to respond. Her world had just walked away. Tears began to stream from her eyes. To hell with strength and honor. It meant nothing to her if there was no one to share it with. She hadn't even the strength to say the words she dreaded, but needed to say.

"I love you..." Ri'ka whispered to the darkness; to the empty; to Raz. "Goodbye."


	6. Amber

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm very pleased that you're finding this story enjoyable so far! Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, YES! Ye'yinde will be included most frequently now. I'm still fixated on editing the previous chapters, so I apologize in advance for slow updates!

* * *

**AMBER  
**

Ri'ka wanted to move, but she lacked the motivation to do so.

Approaching an open window to her left, the young female could see, just beyond the still-dark horizon, her clan's Mastership. It was _massive_. It had to be three times the size of their smallest moon. She stared at its superiority. It was silent. It was safe. It was _exactly_ what she needed...

The princess was struck by sudden fatigue. She gripped her forehead, gritting her teeth against an incoming headache and bracing against the window pane. She hadn't eaten since before the celebration of Ye'yinde's victory. Nor had she slept. Taking a deep breath, Ri'ka closed her eyes to gather what strength she needed to return to her private domain.

Everything that had happen today had been...

Terrifying.

She couldn't think straight and, now, she was alone to face her trials and fears. No one was left to be there for he-

"Excuse me."

Startled, Ri'ka spun around, eyes open wide and red. Upon seeing his face, she scoffed, turning around to face the window again. He was the last person she expected to see; probably wanted to see either. He waited as if she were obligated to speak to him. Ri'ka lightly shook her head. She wasn't.

"I need to apologize." Ri'ka could hear the blatant hesitation in his voice, but, for a moment, she was taken back.

_'The General? Apologizing? To me?' _

From the corner of her eye, she could see Ye'yinde look at her- his eyes searching for a mutual understand in hers. When she decided to give him _some _recognition, she couldn't help but notice how they were glazed with... sincerity. Free from rigor or fury.

The princess was quick to look away though. She was certain it would not last.

"It was dishonorable of me to cross into your quarters."

Again, he had expected her to say something. She withheld all words.

"It will not happen again. I give you my word," he said slowly, as if to reassure her.

Her system began to overload with emotion. Guilt being one of them in particular. It was no secret that he was out of his comfort zone, and Ri'ka wasn't making it any easier for him despite his kind intentions. In a sudden rush, she blinked away the water in her eyes and gave up. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw where he stood, hands draped by his sides and body stiff. She gave him a soft, but noticeable nod.

That was the all the General needed to relax.

Without full recognition, Ri'ka returned her attention to the outside world. Vaguely, Ri'ka could recall rubbing her eyelids and yawning. After that, nothing. The princess' body swayed and her vision fluttered in and out of color. Ri'ka was physically drained, emotionally overloaded, and mentally exhausted. She was going to fall, but somehow letting herself go was of better comfort to her than resisting the urge; _that_ took more energy, and energy was something she just didn't have at the moment.

Ye'yinde must have noticed.

He pressed a hand against the small of her back to balance her out. Startled, Ri'ka jumped, shrugging away his touch. He did not resist.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

Ri'ka frantically shook her head, "No, that won't be necessary." She pushed her weight off of the window pane. Just taking one step made her regret not accepting his help.

Her left knee collapsed beneath her weight, and she was well on her way to meeting the ground face to face. Suddenly, she felt two, bulky hands wrap around her waist. Acting by instinct, the princess gripped Ye'yinde's hands to pry them off. They wouldn't budge. Instantly, she stopped her struggle and allowed her suitor to lift her body into his veteran grasp. He hoisted her up so that her head was resting comfortably against his armor-plated chest, while her arms and legs dangled.

"Even royalty needs help sometimes." -Was the last Ri'ka heard of the General before she fell fast asleep.

**~O~**

Ye'yinde tread through the palace with slow, quiet footsteps. He was weary of waking his charge when it was obvious that she _needed_ _this _rest. The General maneuvered through the dark, winding corridors, careful to avoid open windows where the moonlight swivels could cross her eyes and wake her. Cursing, he tried to stifle the trill that managed to escape and rumble inside his chest. He held his breath and gazed down at the female Yautja. She didn't move. Releasing his breath, he relaxed and continued down the hall.

He couldn't deny the amusement that caused him to trill though.

Both radiant and naive, the young ruler he was honor-bound to protect 'till death was _far_ from invincible. The ancient lore that spoke of her beauty and strength may have... exaggerated a bit. Her strength was weaker than an unblood; a pup without training. Her beauty was... well...

Ye'yinde felt himself freeze. He looked down at her again, watching the calm movements of her chest while she slept so peacefully. Her beauty was... different. Perhaps it was her... Ye'yinde couldn't put his talon on it. He wasn't sure what to make of her _beauty._

_'Oh, Paya...'_

The first time he had ever lain eyes on her, his future mate, was only just yesterday. When he did though, he thought he was looking at the Goddess Paya herself. Ri'ka had been his motivation for winning that spar. And, he had because of her.

She _needed _to see for herself that he was more than capable of protecting her.

He could recall the unbearable desire to reassure Ri'ka that he was... worth her time...

Ye'yinde shook his head. Using a quicker pace than before, the warrior sped through the last corridor to return the princess to her quarters. He needed to clear his head. He needed to focus on the real goal at hand. Proving that he was worth it was only a second-hand objective. Right now, he needed to protect her from that... Bad Blood. Just thinking about his filthy name made Ye'yinde snarl in disgust.

The door to Ri'ka's quarters had come into view quicker than Ye'yinde would have anticipated. He slid the flat of his knuckles across the sensor pad. The door hissed, opening to review the chamber that belonged to the girl in his arms. Then it hit him.

He had given her his word that he would never cross over again without consulting her first.

"C'jit," Ye'yinde spat under his breath.

He would rather be seared in Kainde Amedha blood than betray her trust; a trust that was hanging by a very, VERY fragile thread.

The General shifted his weight from one leg to the other in deep consideration. He couldn't just walk in. Ri'ka had not given him _direct _permission to enter. Only Young Bloods would be stupid enough to falsely enter and leave her there without a word.

Finally deciding that there was only one other alternative, Ye'yinde whirled on one heel to retrace his steps to the first floor. They were currently on the sixth. She might not agree with his decision by morning, but sleeping in his quarters was the only way to insure that she had a decent rest and that his honor remained intact.

His bed would have to do for now.

**~O~**

Ye'yinde entered his private quarters. As expected, it was considerably smaller than Ri'ka's at a glance. It was his though, and he took great pride in what belonged to his name. The front room was a place for social encounters; a guest room with a dining table that could seat at least thirteen present Yautja. There was a single light hovering above the long slab which omitted a shade of soft green light. To the right were two doors. The nearest door led to his small, but functional, lavatory. The other was a storage room, used for nothing more than a place to guild trophies, skin hides, and horde junk for trading purposes.

To the left was a bare wall. He wasn't keen in decorating, but mostly because he was limited to personal freedom. And, the time that he did have to himself rightfully belonged to Ri'ka. That was his duty, not an obligation. Pacing beside the narrow dining table, the General made his way to the end of the chamber where a lone door rested undisturbed. With some difficulty, Ye'yinde was able to lift a single finger to scrape the sensor pad. In reaction, the entry hissed open.

His quarters were nothing personal. There were no personal touches, no dear trinkets, no memoirs of friends past, no gifts from females who would have shared a bond with him during mating season. Typical of any Blooded warrior, his bedroom was kept spotless. Tidy. A nest of elaborate furs were piled to the brim of a large chasm, carved into the bottom of the floor. A single wardrobe stood on the opposite wall for his casual attire and armor. He kept his weapons locked away inside the storage room.

Pausing for a moment, he made a mental note to barter for another wardrobe the next change he got.

Ri'ka would need a place to store her own clothing when the time came for her to...

The bundle he carried gasped, and the female's head jerked from his chest. Acting by instinct, his grip tensed, pressing her body even tighter against his rigid armor. She resisted his stiff urge. Feeling a sudden rush of panic, Ye'yinde began to purr. It was a light, only a tiny vibration from his chest and barely noticeable. But, it seemed to do the trick. Her body, like any female Yautja who was riled up, gradually became limp.

Without hesitation, Ye'yinde knelt beside the mouth of the fur hollow, and placed her on top of the pile of fluffy skins. Scooping up the fur her body did not lay on, he used what was left to cover her up. Instinctively, she nuzzled her head deeper within the comfort of the furs, turning to her side.

Ye'yinde trilled in amusement. She tossed and turned several more times. He could only assume that her clothing was in the way of complete comfort. Yautja normally slept without them.

He knelt beside the bed for a few more moments, insuring that she was indeed asleep.

When she did not move, the warrior stood, keeping a slow pace to the exit. Looking back once, he trilled a brief farewell and closed the door to leave her be. On the other side, he let out a long, heavy sigh of relief. Considering all things that could have gone wrong, he decided that all went quite well instead.

With Ri'ka's scent no longer potent, as it was in the cradle of his arms, he began to smell his own putrid odor. Then it dawned on him that he had not bathed since before the sparing match. His body smelt of sour Kainde Amedha blood and sweat.

He feet were swift as he quickly entered the lavatory. Without a second thought, he discorded his heavy, gold armor. It fell to the ground was a very loud, regretful thud. The thermal netting was next. He peeled it away from his skin, tossing it over a metal bar used for hanging up skins and towels. The loin cloth stuck to his skin. He didn't even hesitate to rip it from his body and kick it into a corner. Walking right past the bathing pool, he rounded an isolated corner to flick on the shower-head. Instantly, it sprayed torrid-hot water.

He trilled, purring deeply while his body quivered beneath the welcoming heat. Standing still for a moment, he let the water carry away the blatant mix of foul odor. Within minutes, without even having to scrub, the room was vacant of his scent and replaced with Ri'ka's more salient aroma. Inhaling a thick breath of it, he closed his eyes and began to scrub every inch of his body; as if to smother himself in her scent. She was in season and it enticed his every organ. His blood flow became more rapid. He _wanted _her.

Snapping himself out of his blur of vulgar thoughts, the General clicked his mandibles to control himself.

She was asleep. She was vulnerable.

In this state, he was responsible for her well-being.

His hormonal urges were instantly tucked away to the back of his mind while he continued to bathe himself.

**~O~**

Ri'ka had forgotten the own comfort of her bed. Her eyelids were closed and she welcomed the darkness they brought. She rested on her back, enveloped in silkiest furs she'd ever touched, given to her as a solemn birthday gift from her mother. The long pieces of fringe tickled the inner side of her mandibles. She purred, accepting the sincere touch. If only royalty could chose their own suitors. Her downy cot would be first in line. Even adrift in her own sleep, she took a deep breath.

The scent of lavender, mint leaves filled her senses. A light twinge of first-class hide was the next to surround her. And, Kainde Amedha blood...?

Stolen from her sleep, Ri'ka lunged away from the furs. She stumbled back, only to fumble against something solid. She gripped the sides of the bed, hoisting her body from the fur pit.

_'Where... in Paya's name... am I...' _

The room was dark. Small. Bland. Empty... of that she was grateful.

Ri'ka searched for some indicator of where she was. Kal'de's room, perhaps? She hadn't been in there in Paya knows how long. It certainly wasn't her sires' chamber. Too small. Too bare. Ri'ka closed her eyes for a moment, careful not to move or make a sound. With her back pressed up against the wall, she tried to recall the last thing she remembered before falling sleep.

Much to her dismay, a pang of sadness tugged at her stomach.

Raz had left. That was impossible to forget. She could vaguely recall standing in front of a window. The mastership hovering in the air. The twin moonlight kissing the horizon. The breeze.

Ri'ka gasped.

Ye'yinde!

_'There's no way he would consider bringing me to his...' _

Averting her eyes from the bed when a wave of nausea caused her mandibles to clench together, Ri'ka glanced to her left. A green checker of small light told her that the door was unlocked. She approached it with extreme caution. There was no telling why Ye'yinde had brought her to _his _private domain. Pressing her dull talons against the sensor pad, she listened for the slightest noise. Hearing none, she lifted her fingers from the pad, cringing when the door hissed.

This was his place alright.

There wasn't a hint of soul or personality anywhere. Just like him.

Just across the table, she caught sight of two other doors. The door to the right was open. She could hear the swift humming of water. Curiosity peeked. She tip-toed past the dining parlor. Pressing one side of her face to the bitter-cold wall encasing the doorway, she listened. He was diffidently in there. She could smell a faint, but potent male stench. It wasn't despicable, per say, but she'd smelt better in males before. The shower was doing him a favor though. His male stench was fading, gradually being replaced by an excellent solvent. She recognized that smell right away. It was common in most palaces; it must have been a gift from one of her few family members.

Without even realizing it, Ri'ka had stepped past the doorway.

Her clipped toes bumped against a piece of metal. Her eyes widened. It was Ye'yinde's golden armor. Pieces of his clothing were tossed in every direction.

She'd been so focused on identifying his scent that she hadn't even felt her clothes dampen. Coming to her senses, Ri'ka blinked, her eyes watery from the humidity. She gaped in horror. Surely he had heard the light patter of her bare feet against the slick tile of the bathroom. No... the humming of the shower-head was still on and his scent was still fading. He hadn't noticed. He was still bathing.

Cursing her own actions, the young female stepped closer.

Peeking from behind a tiled wall, Ri'ka saw the faint outline of another Yautja body. Holding her breath, she quickly looked away; ducking behind the wall. She wasn't sure if the flushing warmth in her cheeks were because of embarrassment or respect. He was a grown warrior. His body, no doubt, had the ploys and scars to prove it. Ri'ka tried to blink away his image. She would only admit to seeing the outline of his toned back. But really...

Ri'ka trilled. His back muscles flared beneath the hot water. She took notice of his slick dreadlocks, still engorged with metal ornaments. The speckles that caressed his leather-tough skin had made an elaborate pattern of lashing circles. In a single glance, Ri'ka had already memorized the stream of amber moldings that covered his yellow skin. From the brim of his shoulder, down the center of his back, looping around his solid rear, and down the extent of his towering, thick legs. Though lacking personality, he certainly compensated in anatomy. The forty-second good, long look she got of his body was no hardship.

Ripped from her loathsome fantasy, Ri'ka tensed when the hum of water ceased.

Ri'ka panicked.

_'If he sees me in the bathroom and finds out that I saw him naked!' _

Ye'yinde's bare feet splattered through the excess water. His pace was slow, lazy, without need or purpose. He trudged away from the shower to the tiled wall that separated him from the bathing pool. Strung up on a peg was a small towel; large enough to soak up the water from his body, but small enough to easily pass for a loin cloth. He pressed the soft fabric against the side of his face, pulling it along his mandibles until they were dry. Ri'ka's scent made him grin. It was still present, even amidst his own; now fresh with a new flavor females couldn't resist. But, still. Her scent was _everywhere._ He hoped that she was still sleeping peacefully and his shower had left her undisturbed.

Ri'ka refused to move. She held her breath. She could hear him move beyond the wall, no less then two feet away from her. The barrier between them wouldn't hide her for long. She had to move. But how?! He'd notice her the second she made a run for it. Still struck with fear, she remained motionless.

Ye'yinde decided to discard his grime-ridden, soggy clothing from the days before. With the cloth still in his hand, he rubbed the length of his manhood, not in a sexual manner though; solely for the purpose of drying off. His bare muscles bounced as he walked through the lavatory. Dropping the cloth, he reached for his oily armor, placing it into the cradle of his elbow while he reached for another piece of discarded metal.

Ri'ka's eyes widened, her mouth hanging loose. Her suitor was oblivious to her presence. Hadn't he smelt her scent? He could do that right? He stood with his back turned to her as she huddled deeper into the dim corner. She couldn't refuse the image of his body, so free and on display; forced upon her or not.

The elegant, amber patterns of his skin were even more breath-taking when dry. Oddly enough.

His stature alone was enormous. She couldn't compare, even though she should. It was typical of any female Yautja to be exceptionally larger than their male counterparts.

His dreadlocks were _so _long. The tips brushed against the humps of his backside. The contours of his muscles made her trill. She couldn't resist the urge. It came naturally. He was _very _impressive. And, she hated it.

_'PAUK!' _

That had done it. He noticed her trill the moment her mandibles clicked together.

In half a second, Ye'yinde was facing her, eyes wide and gleaming with surprise. His sudden movements had made him clumsy, dropping all of his armor again. Surrounded by her own fear, she had also sprung to her feet. Stifling a grin, far too embarrassed that she, the princess, was staring at his... nakedness. What was once limp, was now fully aroused. He didn't seem to care either; not bothering to cover up his perky cock. She had to _make _herself look away. That seemed to cause Ye'yinde to realize where he was and the company he was in. He stood, still dripping from several body parts, in silent confusion. The princess only stared at him. He felt obligated to do something. To say something. Apology for being naked... in the shower? A dozen different replies bustled through his mind as he furiously tried to filter them for the right one. The silent, awkward void between them was making his body quiver with unease.

He wasn't sure how to take her reaction. His midsection throbbed at the sight of her, and he _knew _she saw it.

Suddenly, Ri'ka dashed past his body, brushing up against his side as she made a dart for the door.

"I'm sorry!" Ri'ka shouted with closed eyes.

She gave him barely enough time to counter her movements, turning around as she passed him to grab her arm. She jumped, squealing at an octave that made Ye'yinde cringe. As if being beaten, the princess hunched over, eyes clenched shut and face turned away from him as he kept her from running away. She did not resist him this time, only avoided any and all further eye contact with him.

"I did not mean to startle you," Ye'yinde suddenly blurt out. His voice was deep, but his words were swift this time. He felt anger boil inside his chest. He was making a fool out of himself in front of her; unsure of how to handle the situation properly.

Ri'ka did not respond. His eyes searched her expression. Then, he remembered what he had between his fingers. Her arm was hardly big enough to fill his hand, and he was holding it a little too tight. Without hesitance, realizing the error in grabbing her so aggressively, Ye'yinde released her. She leaped away the moment his talon scraped against her tender flesh.

She did not flee, however, like he had expected her to.

Ri'ka stood, her back against the opposite wall and hands covering her eyes. Seeing that he had not done her serious harm, Ye'yinde couldn't suppress a trill of amusement. It was smug. It was rude. But, he couldn't help it. Her innocence was unheard of. Normally, he would have taken offense if a female refused to gawk over his body if he offered it to her before mating, but he assumed that Ri'ka had never seen a naked male before.

"I'm sorry!" the female repeated.

Ye'yinde straightened his shoulders. His body made her uncomfortable, and he was quick to accept that. Making a quick returned to the lavatory, he retrieved the drying cloth he had misplaced earlier, wrapping it around his hips in a tight knot. He couldn't, however, conceal his ever-present arousal, but, this way, Ri'ka wasn't forced to look at it anymore.

Feeling the water drip from his dreadlocks and pool at his feet, Ye'yinde took a step forward out of respect. He had a strong, brutal desire to ensure that the female was... _healthy._

"Ri'ka." Ye'yinde bowed, eying his make-shift loin cloth to make sure it did not loosen. He tilted his head up to see if she made any effort to acknowledge him after their previous encounter. He stiffened when she peeked between her parted talons. Seeing that he was 'clothed,' the young sovereign relaxed. He ended his bow and stepped away to give her some space.

"I require a moment," Ye'yinde continued, "Then I will explain _everything._"


End file.
